


Protecteur, nunca Chivatoscopio. De lo contrario te desheredo

by NoxBadWolf



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Malfoy Manor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 11:16:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2227014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoxBadWolf/pseuds/NoxBadWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El origen del chivatoscopio. Un invento Malfoy, que sobre todo deja libre de deudas a una familia que nunca las tuvo. Este one shot participa en el reto "El origen de todo" del foro "First Generation: The story before books, de la pagina fanfiction.net [Historia ganadora del reto]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protecteur, nunca Chivatoscopio. De lo contrario te desheredo

**Author's Note:**

> Shalom! Este es el primer reto en el que participe y espero que les guste.  
> Puedo situar esto después de los fundadores pero muucho antes de la primera generación, concretamente se desarrolla en el ultimo cuarto del siglo XVII y casi el primer cuarto del XVII, excepto la ultima parte que es en 1998.  
> Es un One Shot y bueno ya saben el resto...
> 
> Disclaimer: No recuerdo ser rubia recientemente, ni rica, ni madre (por suerte) y mucho menos británica :( asi que no soy J. K. por lo que tampoco puse a Harry con Ginny. Los personajes en su mayoría son suyos al igual que el mundo magico en el que me esfuerzo por vivir.  
> Aviso: Este fic participa en el Reto "El origen de todo" del foro "First Generation: The story before books".  
> Personajes: Brutus Malfoy - Edgar Stroulger. Varios OC Malfoy y el padre de Edgar. Una pequeña intervención de Draco.  
> Clasificación: Supongo que mayores de 10.  
> Genero: Fantasia - Aventura - Drama
> 
> Tras las votaciones finalizadas el 13 de agosto del 2014, esta historia se considero la ganadora del reto "El Origen de Todo" del foro "First Generation: The story before books".  
> Gracias, y tambien a los participantes por crear historias tan originales.

**Origen del Chivatoscopio**

" _Esto es un chivatoscopio de bolsillo. Si hay alguien cerca que no sea de fiar, en teoría tiene que dar vueltas y encenderse. Bill dice que no es más que una engañifa para turistas magos, y que no funciona, porque la noche pasada estuvo toda la cena sin parar. Claro que él no sabía que Fred y George le habían echado escarabajos en la sopa"_

-Carta de Ron a Harry en El prisionero de Azkaban

* * *

**Protecteur, nunca Chivatoscopio. De lo contrario te desheredo.**

" _Podemos afirmar con certeza que todo mago que simpatice con la sociedad de los muggles tiene una inteligencia pobre y una magia tan débil y lamentable que sólo puede sentirse superior cuando se encuentra rodeado de porqueros muggles._

_No existe una señal más indudable de magia débil que tener debilidad por los seres no mágicos y codearse con ellos"_

Brutus Malfoy – 1675, El Brujo en guerra.

(Del comentario de Albus Dumbledore sobre "El Mago y el Cazo saltador" de los cuentos de Beedle el Bardo)

A las personas no les gustaba la guerra, y Brutus Malfoy encontraba esa posición como comprensible aunque débil. La guerra, a pesar de la muerte y el sufrimiento, también tenia sus ventajas. Esas ventajas solo las solían aprovechar las personas astutas y emocionalmente fuertes como el mismo, no sin ninguna razón había sido Slytheryn y Premio anual en Hogwarts casi diez años atrás.

Pero la guerra había terminado hacía más de un año.

Si bien era cierto el hecho de que Brutus Malfoy no se codeaba con muggles, eso no le impedía "hacer negocios" que era una manera de referirse a la palabra "aprovecharse" porque si bien el mundo mágico no estaba en guerra desde hacía décadas atrás, los muggles no podían mantenerse más de un lustro sin querer extinguirse entre sí. No es como si Brutus se quejara, pero realmente durante las guerras muggles la situación era bastante provechosa. La facilidad con la que podía burlar a las autoridades, tanto como mágicas como muggles para traficar desde Francia, Holanda y ocasionalmente Alemania.

Tenía una habitación completamente llena de poción multijugos, lo que le permitía cambiar constantemente de identidad, además de un amplio repertorio de hechizos de camuflaje, protección, pociones curativas (por si algo salía mal) y prototipos de objetos encantados que hacían simular hechizos como el imperius de manera totalmente segura.

Brutus también tenía una esposa y un hijo. Se había casado con Lyra Black siete años atrás cuando tan solo contaba con veintiún años de edad. Su hijo, Persus Malfoy contaba con casi cinco años, un cabello rubio platinado y unos ojos azules como el hielo al igual que su madre. A Lyra le encantaban los lujos, aunque Brutus se había dado cuenta de que podía vivir perfectamente sin ellos, a Persus le gustaba revolcarse en el lodo las tardes lluviosas — lo que era bastante seguido — y Brutus constantemente se reprendía por ser un padre tan ausente, por dejar que el pequeño Persus se conformara con la suciedad en sus ropas y no exigirle a Lyra ser más severa con él.

Por esa razón cuando se encontraba en Malfoy Manor era totalmente rígido y exigente con ellos dos y los elfos domésticos, porque alguien debía darles ejemplo; aunque tenía la sensación de que cuando él se iba a… ganar galeones y objetos para las arcas de la familia Malfoy, el pequeño Persus disfrutaba revolcándose en la suciedad y su esposa invitando a tomar él te a media Escocia. Por esa razón, pretendía aprovechar ese tiempo para regresar con su familia un par de años antes de que Persus entrara en Hogwarts. Tenía que enseñarle como era ser un verdadero Malfoy, para que fuera el mejor, un líder y buen Slytheryn al momento de entrar en Hogwarts.

La razón de que Brutus Malfoy aprovechara las guerras muggles para trafi… ganar oro, no era solo su deseo de hacer de la familia Malfoy la más rica dentro de la sociedad mágica. Brutus necesitaba compensar las pérdidas financieras y deudas que su padre le había heredado… y también necesitaba pagar sus propias deudas de juego para que su hijo solo se dedicara a ampliar sus arcas y no a crearlas.

Aunque Brutus ocasionalmente daba opciones, que al parecer era muy bien valoradas por los sangre pura en el "Brujo en Guerra" ello no era suficiente. Lo consideraba más como un pasatiempo.

Pero desde que Carlos II subió como monarca de Inglaterra, había arruinado varios de los negocios de Brutus… bien, Carlos era Rey desde hacía ya tiempo, pero en los últimos años sus tratados, leyes y acuerdos con las otras naciones, le hacía extrañar los monarcas muggles totalitarios y orgullosos que usaban cualquier excusa para lanzarse contra las demás naciones, para atacarlas, cerrar las fronteras y si estaban con ánimos suficientes, exterminarse entre sí. Pero en los últimos años, con el comercio y las fronteras en pleno auge post-guerra (no importa que guerra, Francia e Inglaterra siempre estaban en una y no les faltaban excusas para meterse con otras naciones) sus negocios, los que más ganancias le reportaban, comenzaban a flaquear.

La fortuna Malfoy no era nada despreciable, pero aun tenía deudas de juego (las suyas propias, las de su padre ya las había saldado) y no había planes para que algún buque o barco llevar o trajera mercancía. Había estado una semana intentando preparar alguna embarcación y esperando noticias de sus contactos en el continente hasta que finalmente decidió que lo más sensato sería empezar con algo más. Si bien era cierto que el había salido bien parado en sus relaciones con los muggles, estos aun perseguían a los hechiceros por razones completamente ilógicas, tal vez era un buen momento para dejar de arriesgarse el pellejo de la manera tan suicida que podía llegar a considerarse, aunque si lograba tener más galeones y prevenir que su hijo y descendientes se juntaran jamás con muggles, se sentiría un poco satisfecho.

Con la practica había sido un excelente apostador y le ganaba a cada muggle con el que se enfrentaba (algunas veces con ayuda de la magia, pero eso no era lo importante). Aplicar técnicas similares para jugarse un "doble o nada" con el fin de pagar sus deudas.

Brutus Malfoy se miró frente al espejo, su cabello rubio tan corto como su barba, toda su indumentaria negra con accesorios verdes, guantes negros y el bastón que le había dado su tía Gorgonea como regalo de bodas, algo mediocre pero que estaba decidido a conservar.

— ¿A dónde vas, querido? — la voz de Lyra irrumpió en la habitación.

— Al callejón Diagon. Vendré para la cena y ni se te ocurra dejar que Persus se revuelque como un cerdo.

— Te estaré esperando, querido.

* * *

Antes de entrar a la chimenea y gritar "Merlín te ayude, casa de juego" se aplicó unos cuantos hechizos transformadores que alargaron su cabello y lo convirtieron en cobrizo a la vez que hacían sus ojos azul eléctrico y oscurecían ligeramente su tez pálida. El aspecto que siempre adoptaba cuando iba a jugar.

— Salazar me ayude — murmuro al entrar al lugar entre polvo verde.

— Señor Throne, bienvenido. Debo recordarle que le debe a la casa una suma de mil set…

— Cállate Peter, se perfectamente cuanto les debo y a eso vengo — interrumpió a Peter, uno de los encargados de las apuestas.

— De acuerdo señor Throne — era la identidad del hombre en el que se transformaba — así que ha venido a pagar.

— No, vengo a hacer uso de la opción ocho. — le pareció ver que Peter sonreía ligeramente.

— Doble o nada. De acuerdo, acompáñeme señor Throne.

* * *

Fue lo suficientemente sensato como para retirarse antes de tener que pagar todo al doble. Ahora debía su cantidad inicial más la mitad de la misma. Antes de irse Peter le informo que tenía un mes para pagar la totalidad de la deuda antes de que lo buscaran (no importa su verdadera identidad, lo encontraremos) y ejecutaran "medidas extremas". Lo que le sonaba bastante a "secuestraremos a su hijo, señor Malfoy".

Regreso antes de la cena a Malfoy Manor y casi le alegró ver a Persus completamente limpio y listo para la cena, y está siendo servida. Suspiro y puso su mejor cara de tengo-todo-bajo-control.

Necesitaba hacer algo. No podía dejar de pensar eso durante la cena, y desde hacía ya tiempo sabía que quería hacer, que necesitaba. Pero no sabía cómo.

* * *

Paso días en la biblioteca mientas no llegaba ningún aviso de próximas incursiones al mar.

Paso un par de días en el campo intentando capturar un Búho, en principio había pensado que con un " _accio Búho_ " bastaría, pero no. Los viejos búhos eran tan mágicos como inteligentes y no se dejaban llevar por un  _accio_.

Persus le ayudo, o intentaba hacerlo, peor causaba más estorbo que otra cosa por lo que le encomendaba tareas insignificantes. Finalmente al finalizar la segunda noche de acampada logro atrapar un búho.

Los búhos eran seres sumamente intuitivos, eso lo tenían en común todos sus libros. Los libros de pociones decía que la sangre de búho era un elemento clave en las opciones que aumentaban u otorgaban un intuición acertada por determinado espacio de tiempo, uno no muy largo.

Se necesitaba también que en el momento de extraerle la sangre (de ninguna manera el Búho podía ser asesinado para la extracción) se sintiera predispuesto a intuir determinada acción o emoción por parte de con quién interactuaba, en ese caso el. Por lo que debía tener un búho vivo y con buena salud. Esa fue la razón por la que no le encomendó a ningún sirviente o elfo domestico la tarea de atrapar al búho, no confiaba en ellos.

Esa noche le encomendó a Persus la tarea de llevar a jaula hasta una mazmorra que usaba como laboratorio de pociones, cosa en la que al igual que todos los Malfoy era muy bueno. Aunque claro, los Malfoy eran buenos en todo a pesar de la contradicción que ese hecho representara para el origen etimológico de su apellido. No era una contradicción, era tradición.

— Bien, déjalo ahí, y por favor dile a tu madre que necesitare que un elfo me traiga comida cada tres horas, no se cuánto tiempo voy a estar aquí.

— Sí señor. — le respondió Persus obediente aunque orgulloso, en las pocas semanas que se había mantenido en su mansión, había logrado educarlo de un modo bastante aceptable.

En los libros de encantamientos se hablaba de hacer perdurar un hechizo durante tiempo indefinido, y para ello necesitaba de un objeto. Ese objeto tomaría las propiedades de la poción y el encantamiento y serian uno solo, por lo que perduraría más allá de lo que él pudiera pronosticar, pero aun así dejaría las instrucciones para futuras generaciones, lo que era adelantarse a los hechos ya que aún estaba aún en la poción y ni siquiera le había extraído la sangre al búho.

Este fue uno de los pasos más complicados, debió representar una comedia completa para el búho, debió aprender de él, conocer que representaba cada giro de cabeza y cada falta de expresión, porque había que admitir que los viejos búhos era muy Malfoy: inteligente, astutos (este no porque se había dejado atrapar, aunque no fácilmente), fríos, pragmáticos, orgullosos y algo misántropos.

Tanto así que se vio obligado a dormir una vez (cuando salió de las mazmorras se dio cuenta de que era de día, pero no le importaba, solo deseaba descansar un poco sin la ayuda de ninguna poción de que diera energía) antes de continuar con su proceso de aprendizaje mediante el cual casi se estaba convirtiendo en un especialista en búhos. Probablemente cuando tuviera tiempo libre y nada de deudas, se dedicaría a escribir un tratado sobre esos animales bajo un seudónimo, por supuesto, nunca se había visto que un Malfoy pasara ni aprendiera a respetar a un animal.

Al despertar al medio día siguiente, se dio cuenta de que le faltaba menos de una semana antes de cumplir el plazo. Ganarle a un muggle una gran apuesta, u obtener su dinero de ellos, sería algo demasiado fácil, pero en ello no habría orgullo; también estaba el hecho de que tendría que cambiar el dinero por galeones, y era demasiado como para no despertar sospechas.

— Salazar me ayude — murmuro de nuevo viendo como su esposa dormía al otro extremo de la cama, de las sedas más caras y con una ropa de dormir exclusiva.

Tomo un aparatoso desayuno que bien podría servir como almuerzo y cena. Aun no se había despertado nadie más así que no tuvo que decirle a nadie a donde se dirigía, ya lo sabrían.

* * *

Continúo con su aprendizaje. Era un búho gris claro con manchas negras en las alas, y se le antojo que si podía amaestrarlo sería un buen reemplazo para su vieja águila. La tenía desde que era más joven que Persus y le había servido también para comparar y comprender al búho. Probablemente gracias a su águila, la posibilidad de una conexión empática que le sirviera para su poción y posterior hechizo, le parecía cada vez más probable, razón por la cual no había desistido y aún estaba lejos de hacerlo. Si, le gustaban las aves. En ese momento decidió que cuando lo retrataran, lo harían sosteniendo a su viejo Pegasus, la verdad es que era un águila majestuosa.

Al final del día estaba seguro de conocer al búho, comprendía su constante desconfianza, entendía su prevención hacia la comida que los elfos le habían traído pero lo mejor de todo era que al ser un ser tan sumamente intuitivo, sabia en que ocasiones la comida le convenía y en que otras ocasiones no. A pesar de ser el búho más tonto que podría llegar a conocer, era bastante listo.

Entonces sin ningún aviso, y sin darle tiempo, pincho con una aguja la zona indicada por el libro en el cuerpo del búho que ya había visto venir el ataque y se encontraba arrinconado en un extremo de la jaula. Su intuición se confirmó, pero no le sirvió ya que inmediatamente después de pincharlo, ejecuto el hechizo que permitió que la sangre fluyera del cuerpo al envase que contendría la sangre mágica.

Pegasus empezó a chillarle al búho, pero Brutus ya no escuchaba nada. Porque el tiempo era oro y ya seguía el primer paso que requería sangre en su poción.

Esa noche ya estaba lista.

Era perfecta, lo probo un par de veces antes respecto a los libros de pociones y se podría decir que él lo había escrito; no le sorprendió realmente, pero teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de hechizos y elementos que había necesitado en la preparación, el resultado aunque satisfactorio fue sorprendentemente pequeño. Una sustancia roja que ocupaba menos de media taza de té.

El paso final para hacer la poción efectiva era recitar repetidamente el hechizo  _laqueum diaboli instinctu_  repetidamente hasta que la sustancia se tornara transparente. Fue la parte más fácil de toda la preparación.

No había nada que hacer al respecto, así que Brutus prosiguió fusionando su exitosa poción con la esfera transparente que había elegido para ser el objeto que recibiría y transmitiría la poción junto con sus efectos.

Susurraba los hechizos y unía la poción con el objeto.  _Costis elit. Confundantur in carmine._  A continuación solo tendría que encantar el objeto para determinar y limitar sus funciones.

Y así fue como tres pequeñas comidas después, tenía en su mano una pequeña esfera de cristal que despedía un color rojo ligeramente brillante. Sonrió orgulloso y decidió ir a probarlo.

En el callejón Diagon, a donde fue con su aspecto cambiado, Brutus recorrió el lugar de un lado a otro hasta que se encendió ligeramente. Brutus se sentó en una banca cercana con la esfera en su mano, a continuación una mujer entrada en años se sentó a su lado. Ahora la esfera resplandecía de modo que la oculto en un bolsillo.

— Puedo ver su futuro, oh, es tan sombrío ¡tan sombrío!

— Pues lo siento mucho — contesto casi sonriente ante la vieja timadora.

— Pero puedo advertirle que suceso puede hacer cambiar su destino.

— Mi destino está bien, gracias.

— ¡Pero es tan sombrío!

— Suerte que me gusta lo oscuro, tenga un buen día vieja dama.

Funciono un par de veces más. Así que fue a la casa de apuestas que nunca había pisado: "más listos que Morgana". En ese lugar no eran tan listos, porque habían limitado las "trampas" a una lista nada corta de artefactos y hechizos que podían ayudarle a un mago a ganar una partida, no limitaban nuevos inventos o inventos sin patentar. Pues bien.

Por el momento le parecía que  _prédicteur_  o  _protecteur_  serían excelente nombres.

Y bien podrían serlo porque sin que nadie se diera cuenta, el señor Throne había ganado casi la mitad de la deuda que tenía con la otra casa de juego. Sus contrincantes eran buenos, pero no lo suficiente como para hacerlo caer. No podía estar más orgulloso de sí mismo.

Creyendo que con la mitad era suficiente, se dirigió al "Merlín te ayude, casa de juego" y pago la mitad de su deuda bajo la expresión sorprendida de Peter que apenas recordó que debía cerrar su boca para verse como un profesional. Prometió llevar la otra mitad a la semana siguiente antes de que pudieran replicar y después de asegurarse de que su pago quedaba registrado.

Al día siguiente volvió a la segunda casa de juego, y aseguro el pago competo antes de mediodía.

Pero no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad de seguir ganando. Había aprendido a discernir a partir de las diferentes tonalidades de brillo y rojo, las posibles jugadas de su contrincante.

Casi al final del día, y después de que ser una persona libre de deudas, Brutus se encontraba con su más difícil contrincante, que de algún modo, le gano la mitad de la pequeña fortuna en la que había trabajado esa tarde.

Al salir de la casa de apuestas el joven con el que había competido le dio una tarjeta y le dijo que si algún día necesitaba dinero, contactara con él.

**Timothy Stroulger**

**Inventor – especialista en objetos inútiles pero divertidos**

Y le indico que si lo necesitaba, solo tenía que susurrarle la palabra  _ducere_  a la tarjeta, que evidentemente era un invento suyo. Brutus se la guardo y no dijo nada al respecto.

* * *

Se había resuelto a solo seguir trabajando en su gaceta e imprenta con fuertes ideologías anti-muggles, no le iba nada mal porque muchos magos eran afines. Sus arcas cada vez estaban más llenas por lo que Brutus creo y ejecuto un hechizo que no permitía que bajo ninguna circunstancia estas dismuyeran a partir de cierto punto. Cada vez tenían que ser más y más grandes y ese era uno de los legados que le dejaría a Persus. El contra hechizo era muy complicado y solo podría ejecutarse en tiempo de extrema necesidad, si se ejecutaba, los Malfoy seguirían siendo ricos, pero tendrían un plazo de un año para restaurar el tamaño establecido por el, de lo contrario, sus descendientes sufrirían pequeñas maldiciones. La mano dura era necesaria en ocasiones como la cercanía a la pobreza.

Adopto al búho que se había acostumbrado a ellos y se lo regalo a Persus

— Después de todo me ayudaste a atraparlo. — le había dicho.

Esto no sin antes hacer otra espera  _protecteur_  para él.

Pero pasaron los años y el pequeño Persus, ahora no tan pequeño, se tuvo que casar con una jovencita noble. Y la boda tenía que estar a la altura.

A su familia no le faltaba nada, pero las arcas estaban por llegar al límite del hechizo. De modo que al recodar su extraño encuentro de casi dos décadas antes, no dudo en buscar y susurrar  _ducere_  a la tarjeta, deseando que ese joven estuviera vivo y tuviera dinero suficiente para hacer el tipo de trato que quisiera hacer.

Brutus apareció en una sala llena de objetos y solo un sofá, en el cual se sentó a esperar pacientemente hasta que un elfo domestico llego.

— ¿Que desea, señor?

— Timothy me entrego esta tarjeta hace años — se la enseño — desearía poder verlo.

— Por supuesto señor, en un momento estará aquí. El amo solo quería asegurarse de que fuera usted.

Porque claro, a quien se le había entregado la tarjeta no fue a Brutus Malfoy sino al señor Throne.

— Esperaré.

Un hombre ligeramente más joven que él, se apareció en la habitación. Sonrió y le extendió la mano.

 **—** Oh, siempre supe que era de la nobleza. Pero Brutus Malfoy, eso sí que es una sorpresa.

— Ya tendrá tiempo para recuperarse, supongo que sabe porque estoy aquí.

— Claro, claro. Empezaba a creer que este día no llegaría. Verá señor Malfoy, me interesa el artefacto que usted estaba usando aquel día. — dijo sin perder la sonrisa.

— Oh, el  _protecteur_.

— No sé cómo lo llama, pero me gustaría mucho entender su funcionamiento. También me gustaría comprar los derechos del artefacto para crear la patente ante el ministerio. ¿es creación suya verdad?

— No se equivoca. — y sopesando la propuesta se decidió a preguntar — ¿que estaría dispuesto a dar a cambio de esos derechos y las instrucciones para crearlo?

En este punto, el señor Strougler que antes era todo sonrisas, vacilo un poco.

— Estoy dispuesto a escuchar sus condiciones. Es un artefacto útil, no sé porque no continúo usándolo en las casas de apuestas. También es versátil y sobre todo puede ser vital para la supervivencia en tiempos de guerra, o en otra de esas estúpidas caserías muggles. Vera, últimamente el negocio va realmente bien y hay pocas cosas que no he podido inventar, que realmente desee, entre esas…

Y fue así como Timothy Strougler compro los derechos y la fórmula para crear réplicas del  _Protecteur_ : financiando la boda de Persus Malfoy quien era, junto con su padre, el único poseedor de un  _Portecteur_  original.

-0-

Timothy Strougler murió pocos años después de esto, dejando a un hijo de dos años llamado Edgar Strougler. Este, su hijo menor, fue el único que se dedicó a seguir sus pasos como inventor ya que los hermanos que habían conocido a su padre, se dedicaron a negociar inventos y no a crearlos.

Cuando Edgar tenia dieciséis años, encontró una caja con el nombre " _Protecteur_ " donde se halló formulas, instrucciones y una esfera transparente de cristal. Dos años después, con un soporte más versátil y variedad de colores, el Chivatoscopio era la mayor novedad del mundo mágico.

Solo Persus Malfoy sabía la verdad sobre quien había creado ese artilugio que ahora llevaba un nombre tedioso, y "Nada Malfoy", pero había jurado no decirle a nadie. El no tenía ningún inconveniente con ello, era suficientemente rico con los negocios que había logrado llevar a cabo y tenía además el orgullo de saber algo que nadie más que él y sus hijos sabrían por el resto de su descendencia.

Cuando su hijo le pidió uno, Persus se limitó a contarle como su abuelo había creado el  _protecteur_  (nada de decirle Chivatoscopio o te desheredo) y a legarle el suyo.

* * *

Siglos después, Draco Malfoy pasaba junto a la pintura de su tarara-quien-sabe-cuantas-veces abuelo Brutus Malfoy, en la que posaba con un sobrio traje negro, poca barba, cabello corto y un águila posada en su brazo izquierdo; se dirigía al laboratorio de pociones donde prepararía una poción para los nervios que le había solicitado Narcissa.

De repente, su  _protecteur_  empezó a brillar con un rojo intenso y como nunca antes había brillado. Entonces lo supo.

Supo porque su madre necesitaba calmar sus nervios. Porque el  _protecteur_  brillaba como el sol.

El señor oscuro estaba en su casa.

**Author's Note:**

> Aclaraciones:  
> 1\. El perosnaje de Brutus Malfoy se menciona en la revisión de Dumbledore de uno de los cuentos de Beedle el Bardo, por lo que es totalmente cannon. De hecho, la cita esta al comienzo.  
> 2\. Según las ranas de chocolate y los videojuegos de Harry Potter, fue Edgar Stroulger el inventor de chivatoscopio, este hecho tambien se podria considerar cannon, pero realmente lo mejor que escribo en este universo, es sobre los Malfoy y me gusto darle este giro y contexto a Brutus.  
> 3\. Los hechos históricos muggles, son reales y aunque no pongo fechas como tal, puedo decir que la creación del protecteur casi coincide con la cita de Brutus en "El brujo en guerra" que fue en 1675. Edgar nació en 1703 por lo que las fechas coinciden. Estos ademas, son los únicos dos personajes cannon (o casi) de este fic.  
> 4\. Los hechizos son simples traducciones al latin. Por ejemplo ducere quiere decir "llevame".
> 
> Y esto es todo, no sean muy duros y gracias por el reto me ha encantado hacerlo.
> 
> Nox BadWolf


End file.
